warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Girl Power
Natalie’s outfit Outfit 1: a leather biker studs, gear shades, leather skirt short studs and high heel boots Hairstyle: a white bun chignon Outfit 2: She is wears an orange t-shirt with purple and pink rainbows with white clouds, orange shorts with the same pattern, and white flats with purple socks. She also wears a pink boa scarf and blue hat with a feather note: after 18 volt gives 9 volt a present, he reveals his new look, Subtle Side Shaved Bob, A motorcycle jacket, creepers shoes, black skinny trousers, wraparound sunglasses Transcript part 1 (We see Dribble And spitz on their taxi) Dribble: who is that customer spitz: I can see a lady in black Natalie: hello! Dribble: can we take you to diamond city because it’s your 17th birthday? natalie: sure Dribble: here we go! (then the intro plays, after the intro, the title card appears) (at diamond city elementary) Tony: ok everybody, let’s sing when natalie comes in, 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4 Students: We’re gonna have a party, a party, a party We’re gonna have a party, a party today We’re gonna have a party, a party, a party We’re gonna have a party, a party today For the birthday girl! There’s jelly and ice cream And cake just for you So get ready And come play with us too! We’re gonna have a party, a party, a party We’re gonna have a party, a party today This is your party So bring all your friends We’re gonna have the best day ever You’ll be smiling ‘Till the eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeend! 9 volt: Everyone, meet natalie, the 17th birthday girl (Natalie enters the building) natalie: wanna see today’s lunch? (Holds the today’s lunch sign) Is the natalie buffet, yeah, now listen (students shocked) Natalie: now invite to my party at a main event near in diamond city! (at natalie’s house) 9 Volt: ok, it looks like everyone is going to be excited about your party natalie: yes, that will be cool volty 9 volt: lets get things straighten natalie: ok then 9 volt: all done! (at the diamond city main event) Mona: is the dance floor ready Jimmy t? Jimmy t: all set mona, we’ll get the party going in no time kat: Penny, what are you doing penny crygor: making a birthday cake (at diamond city elementary) Natalie: ok, you kids are making chocolate covered corn flakes 9 volt: you heard what n-kins said, What we will do is melt the chocolate using a hot water bath. (After making) (At break time) ashley: red, this girl looks gothic red: aw come on, these kids are gonna make the special, the natalie ashley: the natalie? red: yes, it’s a banoffe style ashley: and what about cupcakes and hot chocolate? red: yep, as a bonus (after break) Lulu: okay kids, today we’re gonna make cupcakes and hot chocolate, first let’s wash our hands! (The Children washes their hands, Lulu began to sing) lulu: good job (Cut back to main event) tony: all the tables are done! emily: I agree with you (then 9 volt enters) cindy: well here he is frank: what’s taking so long kid? Natalie: So, Did you get any of that? 9 volt: yes, good girl, gone bad! (Sings) You have my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star Baby, 'cause in the dark You can't see shiny cars And that's when you need me there With you I'll always share Because When the sun shines, we shine together Told you I'll be here forever Said I'll always be your friend Took an oath that I'm a stick it out 'til the end Now that it's raining more than ever Know that we still have each other You can stand under my umbrella You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh These fancy things will never come in between You're part of my entity, here for infinity When the world has took its part When the world has dealt its cards If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart Because You can run into my arms It's okay, don't be alarmed (Come into me) (There's no distance in between our love) So I'm gonna let the rain pour I'll be all you need and more Because It's raining, raining Ooh, baby, it's raining, raining Baby, come into me Come into me It's raining, raining Ooh, baby, it's raining, raining You can always come into me Come into me It's pouring rain It's pouring rain Come into me Come into me It's pouring rain It's pouring rain Natalie: wow, I would never ask a young gamer emily: I know, let’s buy you something for your birthday natalie: ok! What are you guys gonna get me? tony: well, we’ll be back, ok? natalie: right, on the double, but come back (to be continued) Transcript part 2 (the kids arrive, then 9 volt greets them) 9 volt: Alright! Welcome to natalie’s 17th birthday party! cindy: now before you enter, remember, Don’t run frank: you heard what cindy said tony: the rules are no hitting, no singing, no screaming, no yelling, no playing microgames! emily: Tony! (The kids went to play) 9 volt: look at those cute kiddos natalie: Yeah, so would you mind wearing the same outfit like I wear? 9 volt: love to! 5 volt: (offscreen) Wait! 9 volt: (shocks as he sees wario and his pals) Mona: you got a buzz side, hey, nice headband jimmy t: Everybody, put your hands in the air and wave them about for the one, and only, WARIOAWARE! Wario’s pals: (except 9 volt) W-A-R-I-O-W-A-R-E! (x8) We’re gonna have a party, a party, a party We’re gonna have a party, a party today We’re gonna have a party, a party, a party We’re gonna have a party, a party today We’re gonna have a party, a party, a party We’re gonna have a party, a party today We’re gonna have a party, a party, a party We’re gonna have a party, a party today (A party, party, party, party, party, party) Todaaaaaaaaaaay! Jimmy t: LET’S PARTY! 9 volt: um, nice Kat: so your excited about your new look? 9 volt: yes ana: it looks like i’m going to see your newest look ever! ashley: But i’m Not a fan of him red: come on ashley, 9 volt is gonna be the new 9 volt penny crygor: So, grandpa, should we give him a closeup? dr crygor: well fantastic! Let’s give something like... 18 volt: hold on a minute! spitz: What is it? 18 volt: one at a time dribble: shucks, we must do one at a time wario: so your gonna give a closeup? Orbulon: Yeah, pro, we’ll do that wario: Oh, I want one! I want one! Pretty please! lulu: no not you wario, that kid 9 volt: me? lulu: yes, you 18 volt: ok buddy, the kids will sing for you, it’s simple, since the girl turned 17, she will like it when she sees your new look, pinky promise? 9 volt: yes 18 volt: good! Guys, watch me Wario’s pals: (except 18 volt) OK, 18 volt 18 volt: ok! Let me tell you, the employees are watching you, and they will take photos of you being the new you, now let’s get you cleaned up 9 volt: right (while 18 volt washes 9 volt, wario and his pals are talking to each other) mona: wow, that kid, is becoming new jimmy t: mmm hmm, he’s right young cricket: the 17th birthday of miss bitzblock was going on and on ashley: Yeah, I know dribble: we’d remember when she hops into our taxi spitz: Yeah, we took her to the farthest, farthest, farthest that is reaching of outer space natalie: what are you guys talking about?! orbulon: sorry, only joking kat: Hey, I love your outfit, look at those rainbows with clouds ana: guess what, your the queen of diamond city natalie: (squealing) dr crygor: I was wondering what these two are up to (meanwhile, after 18 volt dries 9 volt, he warps him Around it’s front waist) 18 volt: And done! Ta-dah! I’ve done your hair in a shaved side bob! Yeah! 9 volt: oh 18 volt, you never change 18 volt: OK! i’ll Change you (Then 9 volt Changes to a new look) 9 volt: wow! I look punky! 18 volt: oh yeah! You look awesome! 9 volt: thanks (then 18 volt hits 9 volt’s head) 9 volt: oops 18 volt: only joking (after playing) mona: it looks like the children are in for a treat! 9 Volt: (gives the children a plate) Enjoy your food my sweet kids. I hope you’re hungry! kat: who are you talking to? ana: the children kat: not you ana, 9 volt 9 volt: your talking about me? (Then the birthday cake arrives, the Children Sings happy birthday, after that, Natalie Blows all the candles) 9 volt: yeah n-kins natalie: yeah! Thanks! 9 Volt: This was the best party ever! Am I right! children: yeah! Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:Episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes